Conventionally, a walker (for example, refer to the patent document 1) comprising an armrest is known for age persons or persons who require rehabilitation.
The walker comprises wheels that are arranged at a lower part of a walker body and a direction of whose axle is variable, and generally horizontal armrests each of which is fixed to the right or the left of an upper part of the walker body respectively, and the right armrest and the left armrest extend forward and a distance between the right armrest and the left armrest is gradually narrowed toward the forward and then the right armrest and the left armrest are connected at a connecting part at the front end side to be united.
In case of using this walker, a user puts his/her body into a concave part formed at a position to face the right and left armrests and the connecting part, puts his/her elbow on the right and left armrests, and puts his/her hand of the connecting part and with this state kept the user puts his/her weight on the walker and moves.